Rins love
by GothicAngelxx
Summary: Rin is in love with sesshoumaru but dosent know how to tell him does he love her back read to find out


**Take a chance**

**Rin is your average teenager 16 years old cares for Sesshoumaru very much and doesn't know how to express her true feelings for him but doesn't know what the reaction will be read and find out.**

**Chapter 1 – Stop worrying Rin**

While Sesshoumaru was out Rin was as usual sat listening to Jaken complaining about everything that wrong with his life but as usual Rin was blocking him out of her mind and awaiting the return of Sesshoumaru because he was as always tracking down naraku.

"Rin what's going through your mind" Jaken questioned

"Well nothing really but i was wondering why Sesshoumaru seeks naraku" Rin repiled

"Silly human obviously he seeks down naraku because of what happened when you was 7 years old"

Jaken wasn't one who really questioned Sesshoumaru actions but he did wonder sometimes

"I see so because of me again he is going out of his way" Rin said with a little confusion of why Sesshoumaru always had protected her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru you have returned" Jaken shouted

Rin turned to face Sesshoumaru and then smiled at him but then she noticed he was injured

"Lord Sesshoumaru your arm its wounded let me help you" Rin walked over and then started cleaning his arm then began bandaging it.

Sesshoumaru stood there wondering why she worried over him so much but he didn't complain so he allowed her to help him which wasn't his best thing accepting help from others so what made Rin different.

"There that's the best i can do for it i hope it's not too tight" Rin said then stood silent waiting for Sesshoumaru to give an order.

"Its fine Rin thank you" Sesshoumaru said

What's this did Sesshoumaru just thank me that's strange Sesshoumaru never says thank you to anyone even after receiving care oh well no sense complaining it isn't the first time he has done something strange i mean he hates humans but still keeps me by his side Rin thought very confused.

"We must keep going if we don't start searching naraku i may lose his scent so lets go" Sesshoumaru had given the order all of a sudden Rin felt like shouting at him saying he shouldn't be going anywhere with a injury as bad as his.

"Lord Sesshoumaru your arm doesn't it bother you in anyway oh I've said too much i apologize" Rin said

Sesshoumaru began wondering why she is so concerned about him all of a sudden well he would sure enough find out

**Chapter 2 – how to tell him **

Sesshoumaru came up too Rin and asked

"Why do you worry about me so much all of a sudden" With that Rin turned towards him

"Well to tell you the truth I just ...... nothing it doesn't matter anymore"

"Yes but you still haven't answered my question Rin come on just tell me" Sesshoumaru started

"Ok I'm only going to say it once though the truth is that I err I'm in love with you ok that's it" Rin screamed out nearly regretting telling him but she had to confess sooner or later.

"I wondered why you was acting odd lately so that's the reason why" Sesshoumaru said

Rin was surprised she expected him to just come out with the fact they was to different and that the love could never be given back so why is it that he also was fond of her.

"You mean you're actually ok with that but I thought you would tell me we are to different to ever be together. Rin stated

"Well I kind of share the same feeling so how about it Rin marry me and bear me a son to follow in my footsteps and be the next ruler of the western lands. Sesshoumaru asked

With that Rin started crying with happiness and then ammediently came out with

"Yes I will oh I'm so glad I haven't made a complete fool of myself oh my goodness there really is someone looking out for me" Rin said in joyfully praising.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her then suggested they was to be married as soon as possible so he had Jaken marry them and from then they was always happy and Rin felt her heart pound with excitement and then forgot completely who she had married she was so happy and then there was never a dull moment from that day on of course got his son who they proudly named sesshin who grew as strong as what his father was and was only 14 years of age but shessin wasnt as wise the family was very proud of the progress that was made since then

Everyone gets a happy ending


End file.
